rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Menagerie (episode)
:For the continent of the same name, see Menagerie. "Menagerie" is the forty-fifth episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 3rd, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 4th, 2016. It was made public on December 10th, 2016. Summary Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong arrive at Menagerie, where Sun is noticeably surprised by how crowded it is. Blake tells him that two-thirds of Menagerie is desert filled with dangerous wildlife, leaving the Faunus little room to create a settlement. Despite this, Sun is still noticeably awed by the sight of Kuo Kuana and expresses interest at the prospect of staying around Menagerie, telling Blake that he feels "pretty at home" there. The two make their way to the largest visible building and knock on the door, resulting in Blake being reunited with Kali and Ghira Belladonna, her mother and father, respectively. The four share tea while the Belladonna family catches up on what Blake has been doing, during which Blake's parents express great relief at her return, but have mixed feelings toward Sun, who is noticeably nervous. Their conversation is cut short by the arrival of Corsac and Fennec Albain, two representatives of the White Fang, who reveal that Ghira is the former leader of the organization. Their conversation is quickly interrupted by Blake and Sun, who are distressed at Ghira talking to members of the organization who contributed to Beacon's fall. Ghira demands the truth from the White Fang representatives, who pass the actions off as those of a splinter group led by Adam Taurus. They offer to show him their plans to take action against the Vale branch, but Ghira sends them away to spend time with his daughter instead. Before the two leave, they also offer Blake an opportunity to return to the White Fang, mentioning the possible delight of another member named Ilia Amitola as they do so. The Albains, as they walk away, comment on Blake's presence as an interesting development and decide to tell Adam Taurus about her, revealing that they are not actually at odds with him. Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is cleaning up the building when she is confronted by Tyrian Callows, who asks for help finding someone, presumably Ruby Rose. Transcript }} Characters *Ghira Belladonna *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain *Higanbana Waitress *Tyrian Callows }} Trivia *The music that plays during the meeting with the Albains is called "So... Those Guys Were Creepy...". Composer Alex Abraham has released the track on his SoundCloud. See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 05 00012.png|The citizens of Menagerie... V4 05 00017.png|...where Faunus can feel safe and free. V4 05 00019.png|Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie. V4 05 00021.png|Blake guides Sun's arm to point at her home. V4 05 00025.png|Blake and Sun arrive at the main household. V4 05 00028.png|Blake is nervous about reuniting with her parents. V4 05 00034.png|Blake looks glad to see her parents. V4 05 00041.png|Awkward moment for Sun in front of the Belladonna family V4 05 00043.png|"I like him." V4 05 00050.png|Blake recounts the White Fang's involvement during the Battle of Beacon. V4 05 00059.png|Corsac and Fennec plan to inform Adam about Blake. V4 05 00061.png|Tyrian arrives at Higanbana's tavern. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4